Faith's Birthday
by solikekate
Summary: Set after season 7, just a short on how I think Faith's birthday may have gone. Faith/Buffy


It was a Saturday night and Faith lounged on the sofa, take out carton in hand. It was the same as every other Saturday night. Except it wasn't. Today as Faith's birthday. She was watching the same old TV shows waiting for the elusive Buffy Summers to knock her door. Roughly this time every week B showed up with some excuse like, "Oh, you know how it goes…" or, "The others went out and we have a responsibility to patrol. We have to set an example Faith." Faith went along with it, glad to spend some time with the girl she had always secretly been infatuated with. She knew it was a one way attraction, but hey, a girl could dream. It was obvious that Buffy only came round because she felt some obligation to, what with how well Faith had been doing with this whole redemption thing and all.

Faith turned the T.V off and sighed as she put the half eaten carton of orange chicken on the table. Glancing at the clock, 9.25pm. Buffy was late. Buffy wasn't coming. Crushed. She bet Buffy didn't even remember it was her birthday. Same old Buffy, Faith knew she'd remember Willow's birthday. Oh well, she'd get ready and patrol herself. It wouldn't be the first birthday she'd spent alone, nor the last she imagined.

The bathroom in Faith's apartment if you could call it that, it was more a shower room. No bath. Not that it bothered her, she preferred showers, they were more practical. Who really wanted to bathe with vampire dust? Better it just go straight down the drain. She shut the door behind her and stripped before jumping in, cool water calming her and silencing her stream of thought. Once relaxed enough she turned the water off, dried and changed. Heavy on the leather as always Faith put on her kit. Black jeans tucked into motorcycle boots, held up by her studded belt. Into this was tucked a black tank top which showed ample cleavage and a silver cross. As it was December she added a grey zippered hoody under her leather jacket. Last stop was the weapons chest, old school today, a single stake was all she chose. Another glance at the clock, 10.15pm. Faith pocketed her keys and opened the front door... To walk straight into Buffy.

"Hey, B... I, Hey." Faith stuttered, open door forgotten behind her, though quickly regaining her confidence. "Just about to patrol, thought maybe you'd had a better offer."

"Just running late, Willow and I, we got caught up talking. Kinda important stuff. Only she could help with." Buffy's sweet smile made Faith melt as always, how could she ever get mad at this girl. She knew how really, jealousy, but hey that was in the past.

Faith raised her eyebrows, mischief in her eyes, "You ready to go then B?"

"As always."

After an uneventful patrol, the slayers had hit the 24-hour grocery store. Faith said that it was built for slayers, cause hey... She was always hungry after slaying, even when there hadn't been much slaying done. They's split up in the store, they had opposite tastes in after slay food. Buffy was more of a low fat yoghurt fan where Faith preferred pizza. Buffy took Faith's green carrier bag off her as they walked out of the store. Although she didn't agree with it, she knew Faith would be craving a cigarette by now. Faith pulled a pack of Marlboro from her pocket and shoved it back once a cigarette was cradled safely between her lips, she lit it with one swift movement. She savoured the first drag, if she couldn't have B then, she sure would enjoy her nicotine.

"Mind if I crash at yours Faith? It's late and it's hell to catch a cab around here this time of night."

"Sure B. I'll pull the sofa out for ya."

It was 11.45pm and the slayers had eaten their post slay snacks, Faith had pulled out the sofa bed and Buffy lay on it watching the TV, not that anything good was on. Stood in the doorway, Faith just watched as Buffy stretched and combed her fingers through that long blonde hair. Faith sighed. She'd never get to do that and being this close to Buffy, it was as hard as it was wonderful.

"B, I'm gonna go get washed up for bed. You cool?" Faith asked the back of Buffy's head.

"Yeah, sure... Hey before you go to sleep, can you come turn your tv off? I still can't figure it out."

Buffy, slayer strength and might and still so blonde she couldn't turn the TV off. It made Faith smile though, it was nice to be needed.

For the second time that day Faith showered, this time rather than cool she turned the water to cold. Hungry wasn't the only thing she felt after slaying. Once again dry, Faith put on an a black oversized t-shirt and finger combed her damp wavy hair. Looking into the mirror, checking for any stray bruises she may have gotten from their few encounters, she decided she looked okay and that she'd go turn the TV off for Buffy before she forgot. Faith twisted the door handle of the steamy shower room and peered out. Buffy wasn't on the sofa where she was and the TV was off. "Odd." Faith mumbled.

She walked through the hallway, the kitchen light was on, she grabbed a knife from the unit to her left and crept towards the light. No noise and now she came to think of it, she couldn't remember her kitchen light flickering that way ever before. Back to the wall, Faith sidled up to the mouth of the door then jumped through and into a roll. To utterly embarrass herself.

There sat Buffy on the kitchen counter, next to a dozen chocolate cupcakes, a single candle in each. "Happy Birthday Faith!" She smiled, the most genuine and heartfelt smile Faith had ever seen.

Faith lit up like a christmas tree and stuttered, "I, well... Thanks B. I thought you'd forgotten."

"Of course I didn't, now I kind of have a present for you but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not..." Buffy seemed a little uneasy and Faith felt confused, "You're going to have to get up off the floor and over her and blow these candles out first, you have a birthday wish to make." Face reddening Faith got up and walked over to Buffy and her cupcakes. "Close your eyes and make a wish." Faith did as Buffy asked and as she did, her wish was granted. She felt the brush of lips, oh so soft against her own give her the sweetest of kisses, which of course she returned. When she opened her eyes, she expected to be in bed and this be nothing more than a dream, but it wasn't a dream. When Faith opened her eyes, Buffy was still there in front of her. It was her best birthday yet.


End file.
